


Sweet Dream

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Con una mano cominciò ad accarezzare i capelli, erano così soffici che aveva la sensazione di star sfiorando quasi della seta e gli baciò la fronte.«Sogni d’oro»





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Sweet Dream  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis:  
> Personaggi: Tezuka Kunimitsu, Atobe Keigo  
> Rating: verde  
> Genere: romantico, fluff, shounen-ai  
> Avvertimenti: OOC

Come non poteva non sentirsi l’uomo più felice del mondo? Al suo fianco c’era Atobe il ragazzo più affascinante dell’intero creato.  
Per quanto il suo visto potesse essere già meraviglioso di per se, negli istanti in cui dormiva l’espressione gli donava un’aria ancora più magnetica e Tezuka ne veniva completamente rapito.  
Con una mano cominciò ad accarezzare i capelli, erano così soffici che aveva la sensazione di star sfiorando quasi della seta e gli baciò la fronte.  
«Sogni d’oro»  
Sorrideva, una rarità assoluta anche per lui che non era mai stato il tipo da mostrare tutta quell’espressività, ma in quell’istante fu una reazione automatica del quale non n’ebbe il controllo.


End file.
